


Christmas

by citykidcrimes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Miracle, Harrisco Fest 2018, Harriscofest, Heckyeahharrisco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citykidcrimes/pseuds/citykidcrimes
Summary: When Harry becomes a humbug, Cisco makes it his personal mission to... cheer him up.





	Christmas

Cisco loves Christmas. It's his favorite holiday. The ugly sweaters, the cookies and presents. He goes all out, decorating and baking and singing carols. More than anything, Cisco hates a humbug. Which is why he's so pissed off that Harry left not even 20 minutes into the West Christmas party. Harry had been acting fine all day, breaking his all black dress code for a festive red jumper, even wearing the stupid Santa hat Cisco had bought for him. But when they got to the party, Harry's demeanor suddenly shifted. Had Cisco been paying more attention, he would have realized that Harry's sudden angst was brought on by his opening of the Gypsy’s cube. Harry only stuck around for 15 minutes or so after that, subtly leaving out the back door with a grunted thanks to Joe. Cisco had no way of knowing for sure where Harry was, but he had a pretty good guess, and he'd be damned if he let Harry celebrate Christmas all alone. Only a few minutes after Barry left to check security at his loft, Cisco also excused himself, saying he needed to pick something up at the lab. It wasn't totally a lie. He just had to pick up a someone.  
_________________________________

When Cisco got to the lab, Harry was there, just a he had suspected.  
“You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch……..”  
Cisco let his voice trail off as he circled around the consoles, making his way to Harry. He expected some witty retort, or at least a sarcastic scoff, but what he got from Harry was more like a whine.  
“Ramon.”  
Harry didn't sound like his usual dark commanding self. He sounded younger somehow. More desperate, more needy. Cisco had never heard Harry talk like that before. It both intrigued and scared him.  
“Harry, you'll miss the gift exchange if you stay here. I know who your Secret Santa buddy was, and let's just say that your gift is going to blow your mind,” Cisco said with a wink. He pushed himself up onto the console which Harry was sitting nearest to. Butt on the cold metal, Cisco used his feet to turn Harry's rolly chair to face him.  
“Ramon. I don't do Christmas. It's a stupid tradition made up so we all have excuses to eat ourselves sick and show off our gifts. No thank you.” Harry looked tired, but behind his eyes, there was a tinge of something else. Something darker, sadder.  
“Harry. Dude. Christmas is so not stupid. It's our time to celebrate everything we have, and everyone we love. Eating ourselves sick is just part of the fun.” Cisco laughed as Harry considered what to say next.  
“Our time? No. It's your time. All of you. Barry with Iris. Joe with Cecile. You with….. Gypsy.” Harry seemed to spit out the last word.  
“Harry…. are you jealous?” Despite himself, Cisco snorted.  
“Mr. 7 PhD’s is jealous. Of me! No way.”  
Harry’s eyes burned holes in the floor as he spoke downwards, refusing to lift his head up and face Cisco.  
“I’m not jealous of you.”  
“Harry, I can’t understand you if you don’t talk to my face”  
“I’m not jealous of you. I’m jealous of…...”  
This time, Harry looked more flustered than frustrated.  
“Come on Harry…….. spit it out.” Cisco teased him, unaware of the Harry's inner turmoil. Something in Harry seemed to snap. He jumped out of his chair.  
“You really want to know? Really?!”  
Cisco was so taken aback by Harry's sudden display of anger, he barely had time to nod before Harry charged on.  
“I'm not jealous of you, Ramon. I've never been jealous of you. I'm jealous of her.” Harry paused mid yell, giving Cisco a second to comprehend. When he started again, he was less loud.  
“ I'm not jealous of you. I'm jealous of Gypsy… for having you.”  
Cisco felt his stomach drop. Harry? Liked him? Cisco had always thought of Harry as a machine like creature, much too smart and busy for trivial things like sex or relationships. In the moments it had taken Cisco to process, Harry had picked up his coat and headed for the door.  
“Harry. Harry! Stop.” Cisco’s calls halted Harry.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Home. Earth Two. Big Belly Burger. I don't know. Away from here.” Harry started walking again, but Cisco walked up behind him. Harry turned around, looking down on the young scientist. Cisco didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to feel. All he knew was that he needed to keep Harry here. With him. All thoughts left Cisco’s mind. He acted on instinct alone. Slowly, he tilted his head slightly to right, and moved forward. He closed his eyes. He was close enough to Harry to smell his aftershave. Suddenly, their lips met. It was like nothing Cisco had ever felt before. All the girls he had kissed before felt fragile and fake, like he had to handle them with gloves. With Harry, kissing was different. Deeper. An almost primal urge. To his disappointment, Harry pulled away.  
“Ramon. You have…. What about?”  
Cisco responded by kissing him again, turning both himself and Harry in sync. Still lips locked, they staggered backward into the room. Cisco felt behind him for a wall, but instead hit into the blue plastic tree, knocking it over for the third time that day. He found his way to a wall, and leaned on it, forcing Harry to push into the kiss. In the back of his mind, there was a voice reminding him that he had a girlfriend, that what he was doing was wrong. But how could this be wrong. Harry just felt so right. As they broke the kiss again, Harry's mouth traveled farther down Cisco, his hands in Cisco's silky hair and his mouth on Cisco's neck. Involuntarily, Cisco let out a small moan as Harry undid the first button on his shirt.  
Cisco felt himself getting hard against his skinny jeans. Harry noticed too.  
“ Let's continue this elsewhere” Harry said, taking Cisco by the hand. As Harry led them out, all Cisco could think was;  
I fucking love Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on Tumblr @till-the-dirt-hits-my-chest


End file.
